Dana Scream
Dana Scream is the daugter of the Banshee. Personality Dana would rather stay at school and try to make friends than pratice screaming with her mom. Dana dosen't have many friends, and has a hard time making them because of who she is. Dana would rather be a normie than what she is, but at the tome she likes herself the way she is. She likes to play casketball, but isn't a part of a team. She was a Fearleader, but got kicked off because of her screaming. The Banshee In summary, a Banshee is a omen woman who will appear when someone is about to die and the Banshee will start to wail. Relationships Family Dana Lives with her single mother and her little sister Waillia. Friends Dana has two friends, but is trying to make more. She is friends with Brittnai Blood and Angie Roshe. Romance Dana is not in a romantic relasonship, due to boys not liking the way she looks and when she screams. Apperance Dana has black hair that goes down to her shoulders with gray highlights. She has light skin and blue eyes.She wears a gray shirt with a black skirt, and black and gray heels. She wears red lipstick, but that's the only make up she regularly wears. She wears three gray bangle bracelets on her left arm. Quotes "You better watch your back because I'm coming to get you!!!" -Dana yells at Brittnai before they were friends "Yes, because everyone wants to be friend with a dull girl who screams at the top of her lungs at any unknown time." -Dana being sarcastic when Brittnai says others might want to be her friend "Shut it or fall off a super high cliff, you hyperactive girl." -Dana yelling at her sister when she is telling Brittani her secrets. "Torey, shut your mouth or go fall down on a super high cliff, you big-butted spazzhead" -Dana when she yells at Torey Sorcery when she was telling Brittani her own secrets. "Go act butthurt to your sister and watch Freaky Cure, these are my favorites." -Dana yelling at Toralei Stripe. ''"Please, shut up or be like a busybody stinky poo-poohead that goes under the toliet, you frigging pig." -Dana yelling at Nefera de Nile. "Come back or I'll beat your head, you ugly snots of laughter." -Dana yelling at Peace Pirpix when she's crushing Thane Neko. "Your dad is not there, he's not a chef anymore. I thought he's breaking up." -Dana is yelling at Nefera when she has a father. "You mad bro? Commit suicide, stinkbutt." -Dana yelling at Nefera. Trivia *If she were a real charcter, she would be voiced by Zendaya Colmen. *If she were a real doll, she would be a tad bit shorter than the others, but not too short that the clothes would not be able to fit. *She doesn't want to be a omen of death. Dolls DanaScream.jpg|Dana Scream Basic doll DanaScreamd.jpg|Dana Scream " Dance Of The Living Dead" doll Category:Banshee Category:Females Category:Original Characters